blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emily Waffles27
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Swift fire999/Art Requests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dawnmist~ (talk) 19:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you get the name Emily Waffles from? Lol ~Cinny~ (talk) I may have an idea haha ~Cinny~ (talk) Crystal is the best Pokemon game! YESH Echo~The~Gecko (talk) 05:33, September 4, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU! IT'S LIKE THE BEST THING EVER! MUSHROOMS AND RAINBOWS OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *huggles Leafy* IT'S SO PRETTY WITH A SIDE OF AWESOMENESS SQUEEEEEEE :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ~Les Mis, Leopardstar, Life~ (talk) 19:46, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Pika-hello! :P Laurum (talk) 22:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) That is Pika-excellent. :P Laurum (talk) 22:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) No prob! Gald you liked it. :) Copper claw (talk) 01:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I finished Stripes Design. You can change if you like. :3 ~Katwolfie~ 02:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Coz I LOVE IT!! HEY BRO We got a webcam for the big computa, so I'll have skype on there (we just can't videocall because it has a lovely view of my not-so-lovely house XD) On her account. :3 The problemo is that you need to tell me on HERE that you're on someone's Skype cause I can't see it on the toolbar thingymajig I must take a shower. Be back soon. :3 Wat. Like, on the chat? For a bit. :3 Yes yes! :D XD Oh yeah Dawneh loves Ruspetin too, so she'll randomly sing it RARA RUSPETIN, LOVER OF THE RUSSIAN QUEEN; IT WAS A SHAME HOW HE CARRIED OOOOOOOOON... RARA RUSPETIN, RUSSIA's GREATEST LOVE MACHINE; SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMMMMEEETTTHHHIIINNNGGG! Dawnfrost (talk) 11:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I could lend you my account... Hey Coz, I made a blank User Page thingymajig for you. I'm making one for Cop, too. :3 http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs43/f/2009/158/9/8/Sky___Rainbow_Background_by_YuniNaoki.jpg (background) And you can just go on Paint and fill in text for the box areas. :3 O_O Are you sure? Maybe instead she dies as a Pokemon but automatically becomes a human again and goes looking for them. :3 And guess what? http://data.whicdn.com/images/41020261/-the-Beatles-gifs-the-beatles-23078701-496-309_large.gif PM? I'm making Ramen Noodles. Jelly, bro? Surel.y Oh, you were helping at a food kitchen , Coz, don't be sorry. :3 We can call tomorrow, depending on my homework situation. Sorry we can't call. I have a lot of homework. Friday. ;D 'K Hi! Swift Winds of Returning Bonds (talk) 21:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah!! The thought of running in a long, wavering way makes me shudder. *shudder* ~Katwolfie~ 21:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Kat Thanks! ^_^ Dawnfrost (talk) 13:21, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Aw, sorry, Coz. My sisters, brother, and mother had a violent argument last week. I know what you mean. Ikr, money rules the world... :P Guess what? Caro. might be able to get me Photoshop CS6 for free through her work and school! It's an expensive fancy version of photoshop that a bunch of artists on Deviantart use!!! I'm super excited! Next time we see each other I want to give you those programs including PS 9 that came with my tablet (which is fairing wonderful for me. Love it!!). I can't do anything with them. XD :O And I have...money. OMGOSH I need to take us there. XD Some three-day weekend. I feel so dumb now that I'm not working. I have no check to look forward to...but I have a lot other than that. Have fun, bro. Yay! Congrats! Want to call today? After your dinner or something? I'm in such a good mood. :3 Can we call now? It's only me and my brother home, my mom's at work...actually, sis #2 prolly will call cause she has something important to do.